


To Make a Little Boy Smile

by OceanEyes_16



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caregiver Bruce Banner, Caregiver Natasha Romanov, Caregiver Steve Rogers, Diapers, Flashbacks, Flashbacks Of Past Abuse, Headspace, Infantilism, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, alternate universe - littles are known, caregiver clint barton, consensual age play, little Tony Stark, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanEyes_16/pseuds/OceanEyes_16
Summary: Tony Stark was not a little, he was not!...Okay fine maybe he was, but the avengers didn't need to know that. They were all just a bunch of mother hens! He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, thank you very much. So what if he was lonely and just wanted someone to love and hold him. It's not like they would want him anyways, Tony was a bad baby boy. Obie had said as much and Howard had basically beaten the little out of him anyhow. But...but maybe they were wrong. Maybe the team is exactly the family he's looking for and all they're missing is a little boy.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 291





	1. Barely holding on

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story and I'm so excited to share! Please let me know your thoughts or ideas and if there is anything that I should fix in the future. Some notes, in this story littles are known and everyone is tested for their designation at the age of 16. The designations are as follows:  
> Steve-Caregiver  
> Natasha-Caregiver  
> Clint-Caregiver  
> Bruce-Caregiver  
> Tony-Little (but pretends to be a baseline)  
> Also this chapter will be pretty short but the next chapters will be much longer  
> Thanks for reading, I sincerely hope you enjoy :)

Tony’s POV

_I was falling fast. God it was so dark and cold. And I was all alone. I had tried to call Pepper, to at least say goodbye, but even she had left me. There was only the galaxy for miles and miles on end. The only sound was ringing from my unanswered call to Pepper. As I let go of the nuke, I felt my hold on reality slip too. Suddenly I was back in the caves. They were holding me under the water as I thrashed around violently. Screaming and yelling for them to stop. Then I was six again and Howard was looming over me. He was so angry this time. I made him angry...I was bad. He forced me to stand in the corner and then he began punishment. Blow after blow with his belt, covering my back, bum, and thighs until they were bloody and bruised._ _“Stark men are made of Iron. You remember that boy!”_

I woke up covered in sweat and urine, my soaked through sheets twisted around me. My face red with shame when my first thought was to yearn for a mommy or daddy to pick me up and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I was blinking back tears as I stripped the bed and got ready for a quick rinse in the shower. _Stark men are made of iron._ Howard had beat that message into me and Obie’s voice in my head was a constant reminder that I would never find a caretaker who would love me. I was simply unlovable, afterall Obie had said so. Shaking my head of those thoughts, I got ready for the day. Grudgingly, I slipped on a stupid diaper under my suit for the long day of meetings ahead of me. Putting on my infamous public mask, I waltzed onto the elevator and down to the communal floor. 

Natasha and Clint were already sitting down at the table and eating breakfast while Bruce and Steve were buzzing about the kitchen putting things away and making more food.

“Good morning, Tony”, Steve said while he handed me a fresh cup of coffee, made just the way I like it. 

“Thanks” I mumbled back at him, still trying to shake away the nightmares. Not wanting to be around four caregivers while I was this vulnerable, I hastily tried to make my way back to the elevator. 

“Why don’t you stay for breakfast, Tones, Steve and I made pancakes and we have your favorite, blueberry” said Bruce. 

“Yes, stay котенок, you hardly ate anything yesterday and you must be very hungry” Natasha argued. God, why did they have to be such mother hens all the damn time. 

“In case you guys are forgetting I am a baseline and therefore perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much. Besides, I have a meeting I really have to get to, so if you’ll excuse me…” I almost felt guilty at all of their now dejected faces but I couldn't afford to stay, not if I wanted to keep my secret. 

“Okay Tony, we understand. And we’re sorry if we overstep, we didn't realize it with our caregiver instincts and all” Steve apologized on behalf of everyone while they nodded their agreement. I nodded back in understanding and after responding with a simple “okay, no problem I get it”, I left for the day bracing myself for boring meeting after boring meeting.

Eight hours and four meetings later, I was finally making my way back to the tower. Exhausted and on the verge of headspace, I planned on heading straight to the penthouse in hopes of spending the rest of the night little with my favorite comfort items. Of course though, I have the worst luck and had completely forgotten about Thursday team movie nights. So when I arrived on the common room floor, I was greeted by my teammates who were setting up for the movie and clearly anticipating my participation. 

“Uh, hey guys, so I…” Steve set his stern gaze on me and cut me off. 

”Tony, it’s tradition and mandatory team bonding, stay for the movie and then the rest of the nights you can hole up in your workshop, besides you already missed dinner so you need some food.” 

I sighed, knowing a losing battle when I saw one, I sat down on the couch, of course the only empty seat being the small space between Steve and Bruce. Once we were all situated, me being practically on top of the both of them, we started the movie. It was Natasha’s pick and for such a badass superspy, she loved classic romance and romcoms. So naturally we were watching clueless. At some point I ended up cuddled into Steve’s chest with his arms wrapped protectively around me and Bruce was massaging my feet that were on his lap. It was the first time in a while that I felt safe, warm, and perfectly at peace. Right before drifting off to sleep, “Night, Daddy” slipped from my lips.


	2. Initiating Protective Daddy Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, none of the other avengers heard his slip of the tongue. But with super soldier hearing it would've been impossible for Steve not to. So when he confronts Tony in the workshop, what kind of fight could a little boy put up if all he really wants is for Steve to pick him up and tell him that everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it took a while to upload this chapter, normally I'm going to try my best to upload a chapter at least once a week or every two weeks. Usually I'll be updating towards the end of the week sometime between Thursday night and Saturday night. Also I don't want this story to be slow-burn but I also like the idea of Tony’s relationship with the avengers being tentative and a bit shy at first and I wanted to introduce each avenger by individual time with little Tony. So I think what I'll do is have one avenger find out and then that avenger will then later discuss it with the rest of the team and then Tony so for the time being it will be that avenger as Tony's main caregiver but gradually he'll be introduced to more intimate/individual time with the rest of his daddies and mommy. I'm not sure if I explained that as clearly as I would actually write it but let me know what you think :)

Tony’s POV

I was wet and itchy and so sweepy! My pillow kept shifting under me, I mean weally it just wouldn’ stay still. I took a wittle peak with my eyes to see what was goin’ on an’ da movie was still pwaying. Wait...buh then “my pillow” is really…

“Hi Tony, you awake?” someone whispered in my ear. Yup there it is. 

“Ughhhhh I am now spangles”, I may or may not have whined a little. I was still trying to shake my damn stubborn headspace when he had the audacity to laugh! 

“Oh Tony, go back to sleep, it’s okay I can always carry you up later.” Now he was just looking at me with those endearing puppy eyes and soft smile and I mean really I swear I almost gave in, almost.

“no thanks I think I'll pass, capsicle” _buh you wan’ him to. You wan’ him to tuck you in an’ cuddle with you an’ then tell you how much he loves you, his baby boy._

“No I don’t!” Wait I did not just say that out loud. I was utterly mortified.

“You don't what, Tony?” Steve was looking at me with furrowed eyebrows and was clearly expecting an answer. 

“Nothing, cap. I think I’ll just head on up to bed now” I started to untangle myself from Steve and Bruce.

“oh okay, goodnight” oh god, I was really a jerk now. He was giving me the full on disappointed kicked puppy look and now the rest of the team was looking at me and I just didn’t understand. I mean why would they want me to stay, all I do is act like an egotistical asshole. And they hate me, I know they do. I stood up, nodded goodbye and headed to the elevator. 

A chorus of “Goodnight, Tony.” came from the rest of the team as I reached the elevator.

“uhh yeah night guys.” Once I was in the elevator I finally let my guard down and went right down into my little headspace. Then I promptly burst in tears.

I was a sobbing, sniveling mess and I just couldn’t stop. I ended up crawling to my bed and taking out a pacifier from the dresser drawer. Then I cried and cried for what felt like hours until I had no more tears left. By that time it was about 3 AM, I was so exhausted that I’d really just wanted to fall asleep right then and there but I had come up from little headspace and was now stuck in between. So on some level I knew that I still needed to change into a new diaper and wash myself off a little. Plus I really wanted my favorite comfort items. So I gathered all of the energy I could muster and slowly crawled towards the bathroom first. Once I was there I peeled off my clothes and soaked diaper and started to clean my body with a wet washcloth. 

Once I was clean enough, I put on a new diaper and crawled to my closet to get my favorite things for when I’m in little headspace. I crawled towards the back of the closet and pushed away some old clothes that were hanging up, to reveal a bunch of drawers that had all of my little stuff. I reached into the very bottom drawer and pulled out Rhodey’s old MIT sweatshirt that was more like a dress on me, next I took out my cap bear and blanket, my favorite paci with the hulk on it, my HawkEye pillow, and finally my plush widow bites. They were my favorite comfort items that never ceased to make me feel happy, safe, and loved. 

I slipped on Rhodey’s sweatshirt, popped my hulk paci in my mouth and wrapped myself in my Captain America blanket. Next I gathered my cap bear, HawkEye pillow, and widow bite plushies in my arms and made my way to the bed. First, I carefully placed my stuffies on my bed then climbed up after them. Once I was finally in bed, I took the pillows that were there and placed them like walls on each side of me, just in case. Then I tucked myself and all of my stuffed protectors under the covers. Snuggled in my makeshift cocoon, I sucked my paci in a soothing rhythm and slowly drifted to sleep.

Instead of waking up nicely the next morning I awoke to the blaring sound of the avengers alarm going off, effectively ripping me out of headspace. I scrambled out of bed, took off my wet diaper, cleaned up a little, got into the undersuit, and called the suit on. 

“What’s the situation, J?”

“It appears that slime monsters have come through an extraterrestrial portal and taken over Central Park, sir.” 

“Oh fuck! Open the balcony and tell Cap I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.”

“Done, sir.”

“Thanks, J”

I took off in the suit through the now open balcony doors and made my way to Central Park. Once I got there, I turned on my comm to hear about what we were dealing with. 

“Hey Cap I’m here, where do you need me?”

“Oh good, Ironman we need you for air support and to assist Thor in seeing if zapping them with lightning or shooting repulsors will work on them.”

“Copy that, I’m on my way now.”

I flew up towards Thor and started blasting and hitting the damn slimeballs with everything the suit had. 

“Hi Pointbreak, it’s been awhile how’s Asgard?”

“Hello friend Ironman, thank you for asking, It has been wonderful, I hope you did not mind my leaving, your home is beautiful but I had quite missed mine.”

“Yeah yeah no problem buddy, oh hey everybody look out for the potentially deadly slime balls that the slimy monsters apparently now have and are pelting at us”, I’d said as I attempted to wipe one off the arm of the suit. But it was stubborn and seemed to be doing some damage. 

“Yeah no kidding, Shellhead”, that came from HawkEye who was currently scaling a building, classic.

“Any damages from the slime, J?”

“It appears that the ‘slime’ is frying the armour, sir. Might I suggest notifying the Captain and trying to stay clear.” 

“Thanks J, but I think I’ll stick around and worry about that later”

“But sir-”

“Mute”

I muted JARVIS with the protocols EmgencyUn931 so that he would unmute in an emergency or when I need him again but in the meanwhile, I wouldn’t have to listen to his nagging. And so I continued fighting the damn annoyingly stubborn slime monsters. After what seemed like several years, but was really just several hours, we managed to defeat them and close off the portal. I was covered in slime, exhausted, and on edge from the worry of slipping into headspace. But I sucked it all up and trudged to the awaiting hellicarrier to be brought to the debrief at Shield. Which was out of character for me but seeing as I was in no shape to face the wrath of Fury and Cap if I did skip out on the debriefing, I chose to just give in and go. 

“Wait, is the world ending?! No really is there something really wrong going on with you, like please tell me you’re not dying Tones”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic legolas. I mean what I miss a few debriefs here and there so am I not allowed to go to any debrief now”

“A few?” 

“Oh shut it katniss”

The others just smiled at our friendly banter as we all sat down and began to unwind from the battle. 

“Well I’m glad you chose to come Tony, you know saves me the trouble of having to hunt you down and lecture you later”, Steve said as he gave me one of his brilliant grins letting me know that he was only teasing. Which altogether just made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Yeah yeah, but you know I just couldn’t deprive you all of my glorious presence”, I bantered back while topping it off with a signature Stark press smile. 

The team rolled their eyes and groaned in unison but then immediately we all started laughing, just enjoying eachothers company. Though, of course, the peace didn’t last long. In no time at all we arrived at SHIELD. 

When we exited the helicarrier, cap placed his hand on my shoulder and began to try and steer me towards the Medbay. 

“C’mon shellhead I think you should get checked out before decontamination.” was what he said quietly to me.

“No need winghead. The slime didn't even touch me, and if anything I’ll have Bruce check me out back at the tower.”

“I can literally see the damage the slime did to your suit, Tony⏤” was what Steve had retorted back before he was cut off by Bruce.

“Tones you know I’m not that kind of doctor”

I shot Bruce my best wounded look full of betrayal before I responded “Brucie, my science bro, how could you...do...this...to..me” then of course I topped it off with a big dramatic sigh.

Bruce in turn signed back but relented with Steve nodding his agreement, “Well I guess you don’t seem gravely injured but we’ll only let you go if you promise to let me check you back at the tower.”

“You drive a hard bargain, but I guess it’s a deal”

In truth this was just routine. Steve, Bruce and I had this very same argument after every single battle, so we were all just about used to Bruce being the team doctor. 

We went through decontamination showers without a hitch thank god. Water is still a trigger for me and considering I was already close to headspace, I was worried that I might slip. But I was fine and in no time, we were all heading to the debriefing room in some shield clothes. With all the exhaustion and leftover stress from the battle, I completely forgot to slip on a diaper. 

“Nice to see you with us and on time, Stark”

Oh, yes I just knew Fury would say something like that when I walked through the door. So I just shot him back my infamous Tony Stark media smile and responded back with an equal amount of snark.

“Well I just feel that it’s my job to ensure that you all don’t die of boredom, so here I am as a guaranteed distraction” 

As the debriefing dragged on, I got more and more restless. I kept bouncing my leg and tapping on the desk and just overall couldn’t stay still. Suddenly I felt pee drip down my leg and knew that I had started to wet myself without a diaper as protection. I was in trouble now, my secret that I had worked so hard to hide for years would be revealed in a matter of minutes. All because I hadn’t remembered to put a diaper on and my dumb genetics meant my body can’t fucking function properly like it fucking should.

I felt panic bloom in my chest and the familiar feeling of not getting enough air was beginning to hit me. Bruce, who was sitting closest to me, knew about my anxiety and placed his hand on my thigh trying to calm me down and avoid a full on breakdown. 

“Deep breaths Tones, you’re okay”, he whispered quietly in my ear for only me to hear.

I stood up abruptly and angled myself away from everyone so that they couldn’t see my front beginning to get wetter and wetter. All eyes went to me as I declared my leaving.

“Alright, it’s been great guys, but I gotta go. Some important business to attend to and stuff”

Steve of course was looking at me with his patented ‘Captain America is disappointed in you and clearly disapproves’ face. Bruce though was sympathizing with me and nodded in understanding. Clint and Natasha were just a bit confused but not surprised. And Thor was well Thor. Fury’s reaction though was the most and only surprising one by far. 

“Okay go not a problem Stark, in fact I’m actually surprise you lasted this long or came at all with your track record”

“Um...what...okay great. Thanks, see you”

Then I got out of there as fast as I could and with as much dignity as I could muster.

About half an hour later, I was back at the tower and safely in my lab, I had changed into a black tank top and loose jeans. Plus a diaper discreetly hiding under my clothes. 

I was finally back in my element playing with my bots and tinkering away on a bunch of projects. Two hours passed since I left the debriefing and I was completely emerged in project after project unaware of anything else. 

“Sir, if I may interrupt⏤Captain Rogers is heading to the lab, he wants to talk with you.”

“Oh...uh I wonder what about J. Repairs? Upgrades? Or jeez is he coming to lecture me about leaving in the middle of debriefing? Or to get me to go check in with Bruce for medical?”

“None, Sir. I suggest you watch this video feed before he comes.”

JARVIS pulls up a video on the screen and it begins to play. I’m immediately confused though when it turns out to be a video of last night when we had our movie night. I watched patiently as I saw the movie start and I cuddled up with Steve and Bruce on the screen. In the video, I watched as I was lulled to sleep by the darkness and the warmth of Steve. But right before I fell asleep, JARVIS zoomed the video in close on Steve and I and upped the volume as high as possible. I furrowed my brow in confusion but kept my full attention on the screen so I watched as the “night, daddy” slipped from my lips and the look of pure love and adoration on Steve’s face when what I had said dawned on him.

_Oh shit._

“Sir, Captain Rogers is outside requesting entrance and I recommend allowing him or he might break the glass to enter anyways.”

I sighed. I was having an inner battle because on the one side I wanted the team to be my family so badly but I still heard Howard and Obie's voices in my head telling me that it's wrong to be little. Ultimately though I gave in and my little side won. “Alright, let him in. Thanks J”

I held my breath as Steve came in and tried to look as busy and distracted as possible. 

“Hey Tony, you have a second to talk?”

I looked up from fiddling with some random parts and acted surprised to see him.

“Huh, what? Oh uh hey Cap. Yeah yeah sure, what about?”

He looked at me with dopey puppy eyes and a soft smile. He was wearing a blue button down that brought out his eyes even more and some khakis. His hands were in his pockets and he was leaning against a table a little bit aways from me. 

“I just want you to know that I care about you, we all do. And that well I’d love to be your daddy if that’s what you want. We would all love to be your caregivers and family. But if you’re not ready or comfortable with that yet or even if that’s not what you want, we understand. I just want you to know that this still stands always and that we’ll be here for you no matter what. I speak for all of the team when I say that I love you Tones.”

_Oh._

Well, never in a million years had I expected that. Involuntarily, my eyes began to fill with tears and I asked him one thing⏤

“Why?”

“Because it’s okay to be little, Tony. We love you exactly how you are. Big, in between, or little, it doesn’t matter as long as you’re you.”

I was speechless, I didn’t know what to say. I just stood there dumbstruck, my lower lip trembling and tears streaming down my face. Until Steve came in front of me and brought my chin up so I was looking straight into his bright blue eyes.

“Can I hold you, baby?”

I nodded, “yeah”

And then his arms were wrapped around me and he pulled me in close. 

_Finally, I was home._

“That’s it baby boy, I’m here. You’re safe, you can let go now. You’re not alone anymore, trust us to take care of you.”

We sat there perfectly content for what felt like hours, and all I could think about was what it felt like to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s favorite little items:  
> -Rhodey’s MIT sweatshirt(literally a dress on him because he’s so smol⏤added bonus he claims he stole it from Rhodey but really -Rhodey let Tony do it because I mean how can you say no to the smol baby)  
> -Captain America’s shield blanket(that smells like Steve⏤added bonus Steve gave it to him as a gag gift after tony gave him an Ironman mug)  
> -Cap bear(human Jarvis gave it to him when he was a little boy)  
> -hulk paci(from Rhodey because like science bros)  
> -HawkEye pillow(from happy because everyone was giving him avengers themed stuff so like why not)  
> -black widow bottle and plush widow bites(from Pepper cuz we gotta appreciate the badass mamas)
> 
> By the way let me know if you want me to write how Tony received each item as a separate story. Also I was originally not going to put Thor in this story as a caregiver because I wasn’t entirely sure how to write his character but if you want me to include him after all let me know about that too.


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the team talk through things with Tony. But while they start a trial period to figure out the dynamic and ease into it, an emergency comes and Steve, the only one who Tony is comfortable being little with at this time, is needed for a mission immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Wow I did not expect people to actually read this so thank you all so much!!! I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in months, things have been crazy and I’ve had writers block but now thankfully I’ve gotten back my inspiration and will probably update once or twice a month. This chapter will have Steve’s perspective. Mostly the story will be from Tony’s point of view but occasionally I will switch it to one of the others’ perspectives. Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter :)

Steve’s POV

With Tony’s consent I picked him up and brought him upstairs to the penthouse. He was in headspace now but he was also a little apprehensive so I wanted to make him as comfortable as possible. 

“Feeling up for a bath, bud?”

He whimpered in response and shook his head no.

“Okay, that’s okay. We gotta get you clean though, hmmm. How about you and me both go in the shower but we’ll use the detachable head to do a light rinse?”

He looked at me skeptically for a bit before whispering very quietly in a small voice,

“Can try”

“You sure buddy? It’s okay not to be ready yet”

He nodded then lifted his arms up over his head to signal that he wanted my help getting undressed. So I carefully peeled off his clothes and threw his diaper in the garbage. Then I picked him up, carried him into the bathroom, and gently sat him on the toilet seat while I stripped down to my boxers. Next I took him into the shower and grabbed the detachable head while I sat with him on the tiled floor. I turned the water on to a very light drizzle so that it would come out gently and wouldn’t be so intimidating. Tony clung to me tightly and curled as far away from the light drizzle of water as possible. He looked up at me with teary eyes and began to whimper.

“Hey it’s okay baby, you’re okay. Nothing’s going to hurt you, not as long as I’m here to protect you. See look at that״

I took the shower head and directed the water to drizzle on my leg so I could show him that it wasn’t so scary. He looked at it suspiciously but nonetheless tentatively uncurled his leg and brought it slowly towards the running water. Then he started giggling when the water touched him. 

“Oh we have a ticklish baby do we?”

He shook his head fervently but continued to giggle.

“No daddy not tickles”

My heart filled with warmth and I couldn’t stop the big smile that graced my features. It was the first time he had called me “daddy” since movie night when it accidentally slipped. I couldn’t be happier, the others and I had finally found a little to complete our family.

“No? So it’s okay if I do this”

I began to spray the water on his stomach and tickled his side at the same time.

“Noooo stop, silly daddy”, he pleaded as he burst into a fit of giggles.

I smiled at his cuteness but stopped so that I could start getting him clean. I carefully took body wash and a washcloth and began to gently clean his body. He laid back against me with his eyes closed and contentedly hummed. When I had finished washing his body, I moved on to washing his hair. 

“I’m going to wash your hair now baby, okay?”

He inhaled immediately and looked up to me asking for reassurance.

“Scawy?”

“No bud, I’m right here we’ll do this together”

He nodded his head and allowed me to take the shampoo and start massaging it through his hair. 

“I’m going to rinse it out now, okay?”

He nodded again and closed his eyes, giving me his full trust to take care of him. I leaned his head back a little and carefully washed out all of the soap from his hair. 

“All done baby”

He looked over his shoulder and gave me a soft, sweet smile. In turn I ruffled his wet hair so it stuck up in weird places. He giggled and brought his small hands up on top of my bigger ones.

“Why don’t we get you a bottle and then cuddle before bedtime, what do you say babes?”

“Lotsa cuddles?”

“Of course baby”

I lifted him with me as I stood up in the shower and put away the detachable head. I grabbed us two towels and began to dry Tony off from his tiny baby toes to his dripping hair. He was so compliant and sweet, just looking at me sleepily while I dried the both of us off. 

I carried him to the bed and laid him down while I went into the closet to grab a diaper and pajamas with direction from JARVIS. I pulled out a onesie that says “Daddy’s Little Hero” and an avengers themed nappy. Before I left the closet though, JARVIS spoke⏤

“Captain Rogers if I might assist, young sir likes to have his blanket and plushies with him at all times when he is in little space. They are located behind the clothes in the back on the bottom shelf.”

“Thank you JARVIS”

I went to the shelf that JARVIS indicated and pulled out a Captain America blanket, Captain America bear, and two widow bite plushies. It was the most adorable thing ever, I just couldn’t help but smile at the image of Tony cuddling with Avengers memorabilia. I went back into Tony’s room where he was still lying on the bed waiting for me. He lit up when he saw what I was holding and made grabby hands for them. So I wrapped him up in the blanket with his stuffies. Then I went to the kitchen and heated up milk with some honey in a bottle that I had found in the cupboards. Once it was warmed up, I brought it back to the bedroom and sat with my baby in the armchair by the windows. Tony immediately latched on to the nipple and began to suck hungrily. While he drank his bottle, I hummed quietly and rocked him back and forth soothingly. He was struggling to keep his eyes open as he finished his bottle, so I quickly washed the bottle while still holding Tony and then tucked us both under the covers. I couldn’t hold back a sigh, tomorrow was going to be a very long day. But right now I just cuddled my baby close and watched him until I fell asleep too.

  
  


Tony’s POV

I woke up feeling very warm and well rested. My head was still fuzzy from headspace. I knew that I should probably get out of bed and start working on SI, Avengers, and shield stuff, but I was so very comfortable and it was just so hard to open my eyes. 

“Tony? You awake?”

Huh? Wait a second… oh my god oh my god oh my god! Fuck. Right my secret is out and I spent the whole night with daddy Steve, great. This is all just fine and dandy. 

“No, go ‘way” I mumbled back to him as I felt my face and neck flush a deep red from my embarrassment. 

Of course he just laughed in response but he also started to card his hand through my curls which felt very nice and furthered my desire to stay in bed.

“C’mon Tones, I need you to open your eyes for me”

Open my eyes! No way! Why would I move when I’m so comfortable, ah yeah I’m not getting up any time soon sorry Stevie. 

“No”

“I know I know, you don’t want to but we have some very important things to talk about between you and I and the rest of the team, bud”

Ughhh right, now we have to tell everyone else that I’m really a little and then talk boundaries and schedules and rules and whatnot. Great, exactly how I wanted to spend my morning. 

“Do we have to?”

“‘Fraid so”

I finally opened my eyes and found myself staring directly into Steve’s goddamn bright blue puppy eyes. Obviously I had no choice, it was really important that the team talks altogether about the shift in our new dynamic. Especially since it centers around me now in our dysfunctional family.

“Alright fine we can get up now and talk or whatever”

“It won’t be so bad. Alright, I’m going to go to my floor and get dressed while you get ready up here, but then I’ll come back up so we can go down together. How does that sound?”

“Okay, see you soon Cap”

“Bye Tony”

As Steve got up and went to his floor, I slowly pulled the covers off me and got up off the side of the bed. I stumbled to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and attempted to tame my curls. Then I stumbled over to the closet and pulled out a dark navy V-neck, some charcoal joggers, and matching navy socks. I stripped off the embarrassing onesie and thankfully dry diaper and slowly started to get dressed. Just as I had finished pulling on my clothes, I heard the elevator ding, signaling Steve’s arrival. Sure enough, I heard his heavy footsteps as he came back into my bedroom.

“Ready to go Tones?”

“Yeah I guess so” 

“Good, the others are waiting for us downstairs. I called a Family meeting when I was on my floor.”

“Of course you did.” I said back while I rolled my eyes at him. He just chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders as he led me to the elevator where we proceeded to go down to the common room floor. (Or as I dubbed it “The confined area where the rest of the family forces team bonding on me despite the hundreds of other floors in the tower and my many protests”)

The elevator ride went much too fast for my taste and I could feel the anxiety and dread already beginning to pool in my stomach. Just before we left the elevator, Steve gave me a reassuring smile and quick side hug. Then the doors opened and Steve walked towards the living room where the rest of the team was waiting. I went to join him, I mean really I tried so hard but my feet just refused to move and I was stuck frozen in the open elevator. Of course when Steve realized I wasn’t right behind him, he sighed in exasperation then held onto my shoulders and guided me to the living room where Natasha and Clint were sprawled over the couch, Bruce was reclining on the armchair, and the loveseat was left open for Steve and I to take over.

Yup this was definitely going to suck.

Once we were all situated with everyone trying their best not to look all fond and smitten at me (and failing tremendously,) Steve cleared his throat and then after asking me if it was okay, he began to tell everyone else how he found out I was a little. I guessed after he finished it would be my turn to explain why I hid in the first place which I so did not want to do. I mean what did it matter about Howard and Obie and how awful they were, that was all in the 

past. 

**_*Warning flashbacks and abuse ahead*_ **

_“What do we have here hmm? Is baby Tony playing in the lab instead of being a big boy and finishing up the work I gave him?” Obie’s voice rang loud and clear in the confined space of the lab. Affectively terrifying the little clad in a diaper and simple blue onesie who had been playing catch with Dum-E._

_“N-n-no Obie, I finished. I pwomise I good boy” I pleaded that he would believe me as I looked up at his menacing face looming over me. Tears were pooling in my eyes and I tried real hard to stop them from spilling over. Obie doesn’t like crybabies and I didn’t want to make the punishment I knew I had coming any worse. I wasn’t expecting it but one minute he was calmly looking at me and the next he had slapped me hard across the face. That’s when the tears started spilling and I reached up to clutch my throbbing, red cheek._

_“Don’t disobey me again boy! What did I say when I left this morning?” He yelled in my face as he grabbed my chin roughly, forcing me to look directly into his cold, black eyes._

_“N-n-no pwaying till you come home e-even if I finish, I haf ta sit an’ wait.” I said as I attempted to look down at the floor but his grip on my chin was too strong and I was forced to look with shame at the disappointment and anger in his eyes._

_“That’s right, and is that what you did?” Even though he already knew the answer he still asked anyways to further my guilt and drag out my punishment._

_“N-n-no, siw. I’m sowwy Obie! I no mean to I pwomise”_

_“I see, now what do you think you deserve for breaking my rules child?” He inquired, completely ignoring my desperate pleas for mercy._

_“Cownew time?” I tried, hoping that he would agree. I’d rather sit or stand in the corner for a long time than get a harsh spanking or beating._

_“Hmmm, how long do you think you should stay in the corner for?” He was mocking me, I knew this. He wouldn’t actually take anything I said into account nor would he take any suggestion I make seriously. But I still held onto the hope that he would have mercy on me this time._

_“Uh uh umm long time?”_

_He laughed a little at that and I released a breath I hadn’t known I’d been holding. He was in a good mood so he would go easy on me and maybe offer comfort afterwards. But I wasn’t foolish or naive. I knew enough from experience to know that he would still hit me as well, just not as badly as other times._

_“Okay, you’re going to stand in the corner of my office on the penthouse floor for 45 minutes, after I’m going to spank your naughty little bottom as I see fit. Then if you’re a good boy during your punishment maybe you can sit on my lap and cuddle while I finish some paperwork”_

_I couldn’t believe it. Not only had I gotten off lightly and with the prospect of cuddles, but he had also told me exactly what would happen, which was not always the case. Usually he would just beat me until he had gotten all his anger out so this time I got lucky that he was in such a good mood._

_“Yes siw”_

_“Good, now run along and stick your nose in a corner. I’ll be up in a few minutes and don’t even think of not doing as you're told because I’ll know if you don’t.”_

_I waddled to the elevator and it took me up to the penthouse where I waddled into Obie’s office and obediently stood facing the wall in the corner opposite his desk. Ten minutes passed before Obie entered the room and sat at his desk. I could hear him shuffling papers around and doing some work while I tried to be as still and quiet as possible. Twenty minutes passed since Obie came into the room and I had started to get a bit fidgety. Of course Obie noticed and calmly told me to stay still. Other than that, the last 25 minutes passed by slowly with nothing going wrong. It wasn’t until the 45 minutes had just been up that I realized I was in trouble- I had to go to the bathroom. I was wearing a diaper but I wasn’t sure how Obie would react if I used it. He was in a good mood but he might decide not to change me and make me stay in it until the morning. I had no choice though, I’d just have to hold it in for as long as I could and then hope for the best. Obie got up and put one of the armless office chairs in front of his desk and then he beckoned me over as he sat down._

_“Alright Tony, your corner time is done. Now come here baby”_

_I waddled over in front of him and he pulled me closer until my front was pressed against his knees, then he lifted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes as he began to lecture me._

_“Anthony, I set these rules for your safety. Regardless of whether or not you agree with them you have to follow them. I am your caregiver and you can not disrespect me by having a complete disregard for my rules. I know that you finished your work and so you wanted to play, but if that is the case next time then you should call me for permission. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes siw”_

_“Good, I’m going to punish you now. But since you’ve been very good these past few days you’re only getting 35 bare. Then after I’ll change you into your comfy pajamas and you can sit on my lap in the living room and watch some cartoons while I finish up some more work on my tablet before dinner. Now what do you say to me for being lenient with you?”_

_“Fank you, Obie”_

_“Your welcome baby, I’m going to start now”_

_He took off my onesie and pulled me over his lap, then he took my diaper off and began to spank me hard. I was sniffling by ten, squirming by twenty five, and sobbing apologies by the last smack. He rubbed my back for a bit and then sat me up and cuddled me against his chest until I had stopped crying._

_“You done crying? Are you ready to behave like a big boy so I may be inclined to reward you?”_

_“Y-yes siw”_

_“Good. Come on then let’s get you changed”_

_He took my hand and led me to the nursery where he changed my diaper and dressed me in pajamas. Then we went down to the living room and true to his word, we cuddled and watched cartoons until it was time for dinner._

I shook my mind of the memory that had just played in my head. It was one of the better ones- he was manipulating me but he hadn’t abused me that much on that day. He’d even been somewhat caring and affectionate. But still that’s the past. Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha aren’t like him. They don’t want to use me, they love me for me. At least I think so anyways. Or well at least that's how they feel right now before they see how awful of a little I am- broken, needy, clingy, and a big crybaby. I cleared my mind of those thoughts as I was suddenly brought back from being deep in thought by Steve calling out my name.

“Tony? Are you ready to talk about how this will work?”

“Huh?” 

I was so confused, I thought I’d have to explain why I hadn’t told them I was a little and then there would be lots of pitying looks and they’d decide that they don’t want a little as damaged as me. Why would we talk about the dynamics anyways? I mean I doubt I’d have the choice if I didn’t want them all to be my caregivers. Good thing I do want them all, right? Also it’s not like I’ll have a say in rules or when I must be in headspace or consequences or such like that. 

“Well T, it’s important that we lay out rules and a schedule for mandatory little days and then it’s up to you if you’d like us all to be your main caregivers or some of us as your aunt or uncles and then the others as your mommy or daddy.” Clint explained from his spot next to Natasha, who was now looking at me concernedly. 

“Oh”

“So what do you think? Why don’t we go around and each of us will give our ideas for a fair schedule, reasonable rules, and so on. You go first Tones”

I get a say? What if it’s a test to see if I’m too needy or selfish or a bad little, okay so I guess I should suggest the bare necessity and just agree with whatever they say. That way everyone will be happy and not upset with me.

“Um okay well I have a lot of work for SI and SHIELD so I can’t be little majority of the week so I guess from Thursday night through Sunday could be good. You know with the exception of missions or if I have urgent work or meetings to attend to. Unless that doesn’t work for you guys, really it’s all up to you. Anything you all want that’s fine with me. And rules anything you guys suggest will be reasonable so I’ll just follow them and I’d like for all of you to be my main caregivers if that’s what you want. And um I don’t know anything else we need to cover could be your decision. You all know what to do and stuff and I can just go along with it I guess. And I’m rambling aren’t I?”

They all exchanged a look before Bruce began to speak.

“Tony, this is about you too. You get a say and an opinion in everything. But I understand sometimes it’s hard to admit what you do and don’t like so how about Tash, Clint, Steve, and I will lead the conversation and anytime we suggest something you’ll tell us whether or not you’re okay with it. But that means that we’re counting on you to speak up, okay?”

Wow I wasn’t expecting that, but I still don’t know if it’s a trap or not. _It’s your team you trust them remember?_ Right yeah I do trust them, at least in battle, so I guess I can try being honest.

“Yeah I can try”

They each gave me a warm smile in return and Steve took over the conversation.

“Okay I think that the mandatory little days should be thursday night through monday morning. So that gives you four nights, three days, and then a morning to be in headspace and then you have about four days in total of big time where you can get work done. Of course if there’s ever a time when you want to be little outside of the mandatory days that is completely okay. Additionally, you may have a safeword for when for whatever reason you are not comfortable, able to, or have too much work to be little and so if you use your safeword we will allow you to stay big. However if you abuse the safeword and don’t use it within reason then we will have to discuss an alternative. That being said, communication is a really important part of any relationship and so if there is something wrong or something that’s upsetting you, you can always come to one of us and we’ll gladly help you. Any questions or comments?”

“I think that sounds about right, Steve. Everyone else?” Bruce responded.

Natasha and Clint nodded their agreement and then they all turned to look at me.

“Okay that’s good with me. My safeword is Arc Reactor”

“That’s great котенок, Now I assume would be the best time to discuss rules and consequences.”

Fuck. I knew this part was coming but I really am not ready for it. Howard had no spoken rules, only expectations. Obie though had so many rules that he had told me and then lots that he made up at random. With consequences, they both turned to abuse or revoking privileges. I don't think they’re like him but it wouldn’t be the first time I’d be proved wrong. I guess all I could do is trust them for now.

...

An hour and a half later and we finally concluded the family meeting.

Their rules were simple and nothing like Obie's, and even the punishments were mild and reasonable. They had even given me a reward system! Part of me scoffed at being treated like a baby but most of me was so happy to finally have a family that cared. Together we had made a list of rules that they embarrassingly hung up on the fridge, they were as follows:

  1. If you slip into Headspace, you must come and find an adult immediately. 
  2. No swearing when in little space
  3. Do not talk back or be disrespectful to any of us
  4. Please tell us if something is wrong or if there is something you don’t like so that we can fix it
  5. Always tell the truth
  6. Clean up your toys when we say playtime is over
  7. Use your manners and use your words to ask for something if you are in an older headspace
  8. No going in the lab alone when you are little 
  9. We do not hit or harm others (Also do not harm yourself, you can always come to one if us and we’ll be happy to listen and help you)
  10. No watching inappropriate movies or TV shows
  11. Listen when we tell you to do something
  12. Don’t do anything that will put yourself in danger (this goes for little or big)



Their only punishments were corner time, washing my mouth out with soap, grounded from lab, early bedtime, and limited TV and electronics time. All of their rules seem pretty fair and reasonable to me and the consequences are nothing like Howard’s and Obie’s- no hitting or spanking. I’m still a little worried and suspicious, because though I know it won’t be the same as what Obie did, it’s still scary to have new caregivers. Anyways, they also, even more mortifyingly, put up a star chart for my rewards system. Any time I did something they deemed praiseworthy I got a gold star and once I fill a certain amount of boxes I get to pick a prize as a reward. As highly embarrassing and childish it is, I’m ashamed to admit that it made me really excited and all happy inside. 

It’s been an hour since the meeting ended and I’m sitting in the penthouse still not being able to believe I’ve been found out and that I have a family that maybe actually cares about me. Between now and sometime close to dinner, I have some big time and then the plan is to spend the rest of the weekend little with Steve as my main caregiver and Tasha, Bruce, and Clint spending time getting to know little me so I could get used to having four caregivers. I am nervous to say the least. But I think I’m comfortable with Cap so it’ll be easier with him there to get more comfortable with the rest of the team. I wonder if-

“Sir, Ms. Romanoff is requesting your presence in the common room. She would like me to inform you that it’s urgent.”

_Uh oh. Could I have done something wrong already?_ My eyes filled a little with tears and disappointment at the thought. I didn’t think I was bad, but maybe they are like Obie after all and don’t need a reason to be mad at me. 

“Sir?”

“What? Oh right J, tell her I’ll be right there.”

I got out of bed and shook my head of all bad and scary thoughts as I made my way to the elevator. Two minutes later and I was walking into the common room to complete chaos. Clint and Bruce were at the kitchen island looking concerned while Tasha was ranting in russian, clearly upset. Then there was Steve- who was pacing and talking angrily into his phone while dressed in his Cap suit and a duffel slung over his shoulder...wait what?!? 

“Daddy’s leaving me?”, I said quietly in a quivering voice as my lower lip trembled and tears threatened to spill.


End file.
